Cerezos en flor
by Nini93
Summary: La banda del sombrero de paja llega a una bonita isla famosa por sus cerezos. ¿Qué pasaría si Zoro y Sanji se emborracharan?, ¿Y si pasaran la noche en el camarote de Zoro?, ¡Lean y descúbranlo! Dejen RR. YaoilemonZoSan


**¡Hola! Aquí estoy de nuevo, con otro fic yaoi, ZoSan, por supuesto :3. Bueno, este One Shot se me ocurrió la pasada noche porque me aburría como un tronco frente al ordenador. Espero que les guste, ya que me esforcé mucho.**

ஐ **Gracias a Deraka y Moni Roronoa **ஐ **:P**

**AVISO: Las letras en cursiva y entre comillas representan pensamientos.**

**Romance/ yaoi/ lemmon**

CEREZOS EN FLOR:

La tripulación del temido pirata Luffy D.Monkey había llegado a la isla de Cliam. Habían escuchado hablar muy bien de aquella isla, sobre todo de sus hermosos cerezos en flor en la primavera. Se decía que eran los más espectaculares de todo el mundo, y, ¿Qué mejor que ir a verlos ahora que no tenían nada interesante que hacer?

-¡Ya veo tierra! –gritó un chico narigudo desde lo más alto del barco-.

-¡Bien! Estoy deseando probar la comida que está preparando Sanji –comentó el alegre capitán-.

-Comer, comer, comer, solo piensas en eso… -la pelirroja se acercó a Luffy con la intención de atizarle-.

-¡Nami san! –grito el cocinero patéticamente desde la cocina con unos corazones en los ojos- ¿Cuánto falta para llegar, mi querida pelirroja?

-Ya llegamos… y haz el favor de despertar a ese idiota… -dijo señalando a Zoro-.

-Como tu ordenes, mi pelirroja –se acercó a Zoro y le despertó "delicadamente" con aquellos brutales puntapiés-.

-¡Imbécil, ¿pero que se supone que haces? –preguntó el pobre muchacho agitadamente-.

-Despertarte, pedazo de vago, que llevas todo el día durmiendo sin hacer nada y ya llegamos a la isla…

-¡Grrrr, oh, Sanji, eres tan delicado…! -respondió el espadachín sarcásticamente- La próxima vez me despiertas metiéndome un paquete de dinamita en los calzoncillos…

-Mejor cierra el pico, cabeza de guisante, no vaya a ser que se me ocurra… -dijo el rubio sonriendo malévolamente-.

- ¡Sí, ya llegamos! –gritó entusiasmado el renito de repente desde la proa-.

Tras pocos minutos, desembarcaron en el puerto, muy entusiasmados.

-Bueno, ahora necesitamos saber dónde se encuentran esos cerezos… -comentó con una dulce sonrisa la arqueóloga-.

-¿Por qué no le preguntamos a ese tipo? –añadió Ussop señalando a un pescador que se encontraba al lado del muelle-.

-Está bien- Nami se acercó al pescador a paso ligero- oiga… ¿sabe dónde están los cerezos en flor?

-¡Oh, ¿sois forasteros, eh, pues si seguís toda recta esa vereda, llegareis al centro de la isla. Allí hay un enorme parque con los cerezos.

-Está bien, muchas gracias…

Los chicos caminaban entusiasmados por el largo camino. El capitán iba a la cabeza del grupo, cantando algo sobre unas empanadillas con tomate. Robin, Chopper, Nami y Ussop conversaban sobre aquella isla. Mientras, atrás del todo, caminaban, peleándose, como siempre, Sanji y Zoro.

-¡Repite eso, marmota! –gritó enfurecido Sanji-.

-¡Im-be-cil! ¿Eres sordo o qué? –Respondió vacilón el espadachín-.

-¡A mí no me vaciles, apestoso payaso de circo!

-¡El único payaso aquí eres tú! –dijo el peliverde tomando al cocinero del cuello de la camisa-.

-¡No, tú eres el payaso, que siempre estas durmiendo, ¡Eres un vago, asqueroso! –se defendió el otro-.

-¡Parad ya! –intervino la navegante atizándoles un buen puñetazo a cada uno-.

-Como tú digas, Nami san –babeó el cocinero-.

-El día que ustedes dos dejen de pelearse, me teñiré el pelo de moreno… -suspiró la navegante-.

-¿Y tú por qué no dejas de meterte en lo que no te importa, víbora? –refunfuñó el peliverde-.

-¿Qué me has llamado?

-Nada, nada…

-Uhm… porque sois muy pesados y molestáis a los demás –contestó lanzándole una desafiante mirada a los dos hombres-.

- _"víbora, ojala te pudras en el infierno…"_

-¿Por qué tienes esa cara, espadachín? –preguntó la arqueóloga felizmente, como de costumbre-.

-Otra entrometida… ¿Quieres dejarme?

-Como quieras…

Tras pocos minutos, todos llegaron al enorme parque. Tomaron un mantel y lo extendieron en el suelo, tras esto, todos se sentaron a comer.

-¡Pero que rico que esta todo! –comentó el hiperactivo capitán entusiasmado-.

-Gracias, Luffy… la verdad es que me costó prepararlo… -respondió esbozando una enorme sonrisa-.

-Este lugar es precioso… -decía la navegante mientras observaba los pétalos de cerezo caer de los enormes árboles-.

La gente cantaba y bailaba un poco más lejos de ellos. Los enormes árboles, proporcionándoles sombra y aquella suave brisa acariciando sus rostros. ¿Qué más podían desear?

-¡Carneeee! –Sí, quizás podían desear algo más…- Vamos, Sanji, ¿dónde pusiste la carne?

-Cállate Luffy, no hay carne…

-¿No hiciste carne? ¡joooo! Valiente cocinero que estás hecho…

-¡Sin pasarse! –dijo atizándole una patada al pobre chico-.

-Mirad a ese que fresco… -comentó Ussop señalando a Zoro que estaba tumbado a los pies de uno de los enormes cerezos, durmiendo tranquilamente. Lo cierto es que se le veía adorable-.

-Yo haré que se mueva un poco… -Sanji se levantó y caminó con tranquilidad hasta Zoro. Una vez llegó a él, le atizó una patada- ¡Despierta!

-¡Auch!... ¡¿Otra vez! ¿te he dicho mil veces que no me despiertes a patadas!

-Cuanto más me lo digas, más lo haré…

-¡Grrrrr!

-Deja ya de gruñir… ¿Qué te parece si hacemos una competición?

-¿Una competición?

-Sí. El que aguante más tiempo bebiendo sake sin emborracharse, será el ganador –el rubio miró desafiante a Zoro-.

-Está bien. Te vas a enterar de quien soy yo… seguro que no aguantas ni diez minutos… -dijo vacilón el peliverde-.

-Uhm… Sanji, no se si será una buena idea… cargar con dos borrachos a la vuelta será una incomodidad… -dijo Chopper-.

-¿Dos, será uno, porque yo no me voy a emborrachar… ya que seré el ganador…

-Déjate de parloteos, imbécil, y siéntate de una maldita vez

Así lo hicieron. Zoro y Sanji se sentaron, uno frente al otro, con todos los demás alrededor, rodeándoles, muy expectantes.

Los dos chicos llenaban sus vasos de sake y bebían, como si en ello se les fuera la vida. En menos de media hora, ya llevaban 50 vasos.

-¡wooo! Vaya, están aguantando… -dijo Luffy emocionado- ¡Venga, Zoro, tú puedes!

-¿Por qué animas a Zoro nada más? –preguntó el renito-.

-Porque quiero que gane a Sanji, como castigo por no traer carne…

-Pues vaya… -una enorme gota se deslizaba por la cabeza de Chopper-.

-Vamos, marimo, se ve que no puedes más… -vaciló el cocinero con un tono carmesí en sus mejillas provocado por la cogorza-.

-Tú si que no aguantas, que se te caen los parpados… -se defendió el espadachín, también borracho-.

-Que va… yo puedo con muchos vasos más… ¡hip!

-Pues yo puedo doblarte… ¡hip, ¡hip!

Y así siguieron durante más de una hora.

-Mmmmm… Zoro, que bien te queda esa mini falda… -comentó el cocinero más borracho que nunca- ¡HIP!

-¿Pero qué dices atontado? ¡HIP! Yo no llevo mini falda… ¡HIP! Eres tú el que lleva un sujetador rosita… -respondió este al límite de la cogorza-.

-Estos dos están que no pueden más… -dijo Nami- Vayámonos ya al barco…

-Está bien… -Chopper tomó a Sanji y lo llevó a hombros hasta el barco, ya que, por lo menos Zoro podía mantenerse en pie-.

----

-¡Hip, Sanji, perdedor, ¡te has puesto borracho! –dijo Zoro-.

-¿Pero tú eres… ¡hip! …tonto o que? ¡hip! ¡Tú también estás borracho…

-Sí, pero yo por lo menos puedo caminar… -presumió el otro esbozando una sonrisa triunfal-.

-¿Queréis callaros ya? –gritó muy cabreada Nami-.

-…

----

Y en silencio llegaron hasta el barco. Por su parte, Zoro iba haciendo un extraño bailecito, del estilo de un pasito para delante y dos para atrás.

-Bueno, ¿y ahora qué hacemos con este par de idiotas? –preguntó Robin-.

-Pues nada, todos a dormir y ya esta… -aclaró Nami empujando a Sanji y Zoro a lo largo de los pasillos que conducían a los camarotes- ¡venga, venga, ¡a dormir!

Cuando ya estaban cada uno en sus respectivas puertas, la navegante dio media vuelta derecha a su habitación.

-¡Hala, adiós, y que se os pase la cogorza! –añadió dando un portazo una vez entró en su camarote-.

-¡Hip, ¡eh, Sanji! –dijo Zoro con voz ronca-.

-¿Eh, ¿Qué quieres? ¡hip!

-Vente a mi cuarto conmigo… que me siento solo… -dijo con una estúpida pero a la vez sensual sonrisa en la cara-.

-Bueno, vale… -Sanji se acercó a Zoro haciendo zigzag por la borrachera y entró junto a él en el cuarto-.

La habitación del peliverde olía suavemente a vino tinto y a madera.

El cocinero se sentó en la cama de Zoro, mirando curiosa y detenidamente cada rincón del cuarto.

Al lado de la puerta se encontraban unas pequeñas pesas amontonadas, algo viejas por el tiempo. Sobre la mesita de noche, un baso de agua medio lleno, junto a una pequeña lámpara. La cama tenía unas gruesas sábanas algo arrugadas y suaves. Lo cierto es que en la estantería de Zoro tan solo había 2 ó 3 libros no muy gruesos desordenados.

-_"Historia del kendo en la antigüedad" _–leyó Sanji desde la cama. Se trataba del título de uno de los libros- _"Los samuráis de la actualidad" eso parece más bien el título de un reportaje televisivo… "Poesía japonesa" ¿Poesía japonesa?_ –El rubio levantó una ceja confundido- Zoro, ¿Es por la borrachera o ahí en ese libro pone "Poesía japonesa"?

-No, no es por la borrachera, es lo que pone… -contestó Zoro dándole la vuelta al libro con cuidado, escondiendo el título-.

-¿Tú… tú lees poesía?

-Sí… es que ese libro me lo regaló mi maestro cuando estaba en el dojo… por eso me lo leí, no creas cosas raras… ¡hip!

-¿Qué iba a creer? –dijo el cocinero entre risas- ¡Oh, Zoro, yo se que en el fondo eres como un saco de boxeo, duro por fuera y blandito y tierno por dentro…

-No seas idiota… -dijo sentándose al lado del cocinero, que, para sorpresa de Zoro, le abrazó cálidamente-.

-Solo digo la verdad… -respondió mientras acercaba lentamente sus labios a los de Zoro-.

El espadachín respiró entrecortadamente, al sentir el suave aliento del rubio tan cerca de su rostro. Por un momento, deseó aquellos labios desenfrenadamente.

Las bocas de los dos chicos hicieron contacto, fundiéndose en un tierno beso. Los labios de los dos estaban calientes, por la cogorza que habían pillado. Sanji separó su rostro del de Zoro, más sonrojado de lo que ya estaba antes.

-Sanji… yo… no se que decir… -dijo Zoro mientras sus mejillas se teñían de carmesí-.

-No hace falta decir nada, solo sentirlo… -susurró sensualmente el cocinero mientras volvía a besar a Zoro y lo tumbaba en la mullida cama-.

Sanji volvió a besar a Zoro apasionadamente, mientras subía lentamente su camiseta y besaba la morena piel del peliverde, depositando algún chupetón o lengüetazo en el musculoso pecho.

Una vez quitó la camiseta por completo, volvió a los labios del peliverde, haciendo que un leve gemido escapara de su camarada.

Después, Sanji bajó hasta los pantalones de Zoro, desabrochando los botones del pantalón de este lentamente. Luego, bajó la cremallera y tras ello los boxers negros.

-Vaya, ¿pero qué tenemos aquí? –dijo observando el miembro del peliverde- mmmm, es incluso mejor que el mio…

-aaahhh… -Zoro no pudo contener aquel gemido por más tiempo-.

Sanji pasó suavemente su lengua por la punta del miembro de Zoro, sintiendo como su compañero temblaba bajo su cuerpo.

-Sanji… -el peliverde dejó escapar en un susurro placentero el nombre del otro-.

El cocinero dejó de lamerlo y lo introdujo en su boca., haciendo que Zoro experimentara mil nuevas sensaciones. De nuevo, el espadachín volvió a gemir, pero de una manera mucho mas intensa y continua, hasta el punto de no poder aguantarlo mas y derramarse en la boca de Sanji, que tragó sin quejarse.

Cuando el cocinero volvió a besar a Zoro, este le tomó de la cintura y cambió de posición, quedando encima del rubio.

-Ahora si que… ¡hip! Vas a sentirme… ¡hip! –Zoro metió dos dedos en la boca de Sanji, ensalivándolos-.

Acarició con la otra mano todo el pecho de su compañero hasta bajar muy cerca de su abdomen, donde se paró porque comenzaba a introducir sus dedos dentro de Sanji, que hizo una pequeña mueca de dolor.

Una vez que el rubio se hubo acostumbrado a la sensación, el peliverde introdujo poco a poco su miembro.

-¡AHHH! –una lágrima escapó de los preciosos ojos negros del rubio-.

-Tranquilo, amor… en seguida se pasa… -Zoro besó los labios del rubio-.

"Amor" aquella palabra resonó en la cabeza del rubio… Zoro le había llamado amor. No sabía por que, pero eso le encantaba. Un nuevo sentimiento nació en él.

Una vez que el miembro de Zoro se hubo introducido por completo, esperó a que el dolor cesase en el interior del rubio, para después, empezar lentamente con el vaiven.

-aaaaaahhh, Zoro, me encanta… ¿por qué no nos emborracharíamos antes? –preguntó abrazándose con fuerza a él-.

-No se… con la de veces que he querido matarte… y ahora estamos haciendo el amor… ¡hip! –dijo mientras acariciaba con cariño el cuerpo de su compañero- aaaaahhhh…

-Quiero más… -dijo abrazando la cintura de Zoro con las piernas-.

El espadachín le sonrió sensualmente y aceleró sus embestidas, mientras le masturbaba al mismo ritmo.

-¡Sí, ¡así…!

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que el rubio se corrió, manchando su abdomen, mientras, Zoro seguía acelerando sus embestidas hasta que al poco tiempo él también se vino, llenando el interior del rubio.

-Lo haces… ¡hip! … muy bien… -dijo Sanji mientras Zoro, que se había acostado a su lado, le abrazaba tiernamente-.

El espadachín sonrió mientras depositaba un tierno beso en los labios de Sanji. No dijeron más palabras, les bastaba con sentir su calor y aquellos dulces besos, para terminar hundidos en un profundo sueño.

Era por la mañana, Zoro se despertó con la suave respiración de Sanji cerca de sus oídos y con algo de jaqueca que le había dejaco la cogorza. Por un momento, no pudo creer la situación en la que se encontraba, pero, poco a poco, ordenó en su cabeza todo lo que recordaba de la noche anterior, hasta que se acordó de todo con la suficiente claridad.

-Sanji, despierta… -susurró mientras acariciaba el pelo del cocinero y le movía levemente tomándolo por el hombro-.

-¿Eh, ¿Qué hora es, ¿Dónde estoy? Me duele la cabeza… -dijo adormilado mientras los recuerdos venían a su cabeza- ¿Zo-Zoro?

-Sí, te acuerdas de lo que sucedió anoche, ¿verdad?

-S-Sí, por un momento creí que fue un sueño, pero fue verdad, ¿no?

-Sí, fue verdad… -dijo mientras tragaba saliva y se sonrojaba violentamente- Sanji, yo… gracias a lo que ocurrió anoche, me he dado cuenta de que… tú ehmmm…

-¿Sí? Dímelo…

-Sanji, me he dado cuenta de que te amo… -dijo por fin. Luego besó con pasión los labios del rubio-.

-Yo también, Zoro… -respondió tímidamente y en un susurro-.

Zoro sonrió dulcemente y abrazó a Sanji contra su pecho, haciendo entender que su amor era verdadero.

FIN 

**¡Ya está, ¿Qué tal, ¿Me quedó bien:D La verdad es que esta vez si que me gusto como me quedó. Bueno, espero que me dejen RR, que me ayudan a ver mis fallos y también las cosillas que me van saliendo mejor… :P**

**Sayonara.**


End file.
